


Игры, в которые играют

by 005_stkglm, Girl_with_Violets, WTF_Kings_2019



Series: 2-й левел, драбблы [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/005_stkglm/pseuds/005_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019
Summary: Игра каждый раз начинается одинаково: они собираются вместе, в одной стране.





	Игры, в которые играют

Название: Игры, в которые играют  
Автор: WTF Kings 2019  
Бета: WTF Kings 2019  
Размер: драббл, 459 слов  
Персонажи: Джек Бенджамин, Мишель Бенджамин, Эндрю Кросс, Дэвид Шепард, Сайлас Бенджамин, Веспер Абаддон  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма, сюр  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: Игра каждый раз начинается одинаково: они собираются вместе, в одной стране.  
Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2019 - "Игры, в которые играют"

Игра каждый раз начинается одинаково: игроки собираются вместе, в одной стране.

Большие территории привлекают больше внимания, и потому для очередного раунда по молчаливому согласию выбирается маленькое королевство, изрытое окопами и перемолотое гусеницами танков на севере и застывшее, лицемерно-мирное на юге. Им вполне подойдет этакий забытый людьми и Богом уголок. 

Выбрав страну, они сперва примеряют, а после надевают лица — как маски. Так интересно, так забавно искать собственное подобие среди смертных людей; никогда не надоедает и никогда не приестся.

В этот раз у Войны не женское лицо, но по-девичьи алые, словно окровавленные, губы; у Войны влажные от вечной пыли, воспаленные глаза. Война говорит на разные голоса — то затихает, а то взрывается.

Война привечает своих солдат, своих мотыльков, одаривает даже — пока не придет их черед ломать крылья и падать в черноту. Война не жалует тех, кто пытается на нем нажиться. Война слепнет от гнева, когда кровь застит глаза, — и лишь тогда становится слабым.

Война подстерегает и в окопе, и посреди мирного города, и во дворце.

Чума носит белый халат. Она симпатична — до той поры, пока не вспухнут отравленными розами бубоны. Она кажется уязвимой — тем, кто никогда не встречался с ней лицом к лицу.

У Чумы жалостливый взгляд и по-матерински добрая улыбка. Чума просидит до рассвета у постели больного и встретит его родных. Но и сил, чтобы на всю страну заявить о своих правах, у нее в достатке.

У нее всегда есть слова утешения и дружеские объятья для тех, кто в них нуждается, — а если и не нуждается, то ему или ей же хуже.

Голод жаден. До еды, до внимания, до уважения и любви. А если их нет, то довольствуется и страхом. Голод берет что хочет; ему всегда мало.

На Голод смотрят с едва прикрытой неприязнью, прячут, гонят прочь. Голод всегда возвращается в королевство; с кротким лицом и смиренной улыбкой показывается на глаза, и тогда даже королевская семья не может от него скрыться.

Смерть выглядит достойней всех остальных. У него простое, чистое лицо и ясный взгляд. Он безрадостно закрывает глаза самым близким и бестрепетно выходит на поле брани, собирая жатву. Он находит дорогу везде и всякому играет его последнюю музыку.

Смерть не берет лишнего, о нет. Он берет лишь то, без чего вы не сможете жить, — последнюю каплю воды. Последнюю гранату. Вашего первенца.

Зачем ему лишнее? Только необходимое.

Но как бы весела, как бы азартна ни была игра, правила есть правила. И есть тот, кто следит за их соблюдением.

Ад мог бы уничтожить их всех, не вставая с лучшего во дворце — в столице — в стране — кресла. Перебирая бумаги на столе, он снимает колпачок с «паркера», наносит чернила на королевскую печать с бабочкой. Достаточно двух взмахов, и четверо будут навеки заключены в Геенне — и тогда он отсалютует им из своей камеры бокалом кармельского красного.

Ад терпелив. Он хочет увидеть финал этой пьесы. 

Ад подождет.


End file.
